codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Sector
The Mountain Sector is a sector of Lyoko on Code Lyoko. The mountains of the Mountain Sector are shrouded in fog, there is more fog covering the Digital Sea. The sector is filled with moving pieces and narrow pathways. Due to this it can be hard to find towers. In Season 1, the mountains were a different color, being a dull and dark shade of purple. Normally when towers are activated in this territory, Bloks and Hornets guard them because they have the advantage in this territory. Appearances by the Scyphozoa and other monsters have happened as well. Sometimes, when the Lyoko Warriors jump off a platform, they are found in a different part of the sector. This sector was destroyed by Aelita by entering the Code, X.A.N.A. in the way tower in Double Trouble, being the last of the first 4 sectors to survive. Monsters Seen *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Megatank *Tarantula Trivia *The mountain sector survived between seasons 4 and 5. *This sector never had a replika shown within the show. It's probable that there was one, as when the Kolossus was first formed, it was shown that there were dozens of replikas. *XANA can control the digital sea, at least in this sector, as he was able to flood it in the episode, Tidal Wave. This may either be an aspect of the Sector Alteration Program or Lyoko's floodgate. *Last sector to be deleted by X.A.N.A.-Aelita using the Code, X.A.N.A.. Galleries Gallery: Season 1 Lyokodd.jpg|Odd and Yumi try to get to a tower in Zero Gravity Zone. 200px-XANA's_Pulsations.jpg|Pulsations seen in the Mounatin Sector, Dnnjf.png|Aelita covers herself with a barrier from Hornets. Odd 0615.jpg|This Sector is purr''fect for Odd's cat abilites. Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg|Aelita uses a decoy in this Sector. Ulrich still ice cold image 2.png|Ulrich is hit with a Blok's freeze ray in Killer Music. Tumblr m56mqbZiVX1rrozm7o1 500.png|Ulrich first gets frozen in this Sector. Blok about to attack image 1.png|Just about to be hit in the back! Dsgcdf.png|Floating rocks make this Sector very dangerous. Ulrich frozen image 1.png|He remains frozen for a few minutes.. Gravite Zero 368.jpg|Yumi and Odd mourn for Aelita, unaware it was only a decoy. Gravite Zero 269.jpg|Yumi jumps up before throwing one of her fans at a monster. Gravite Zero 268.jpg|It flies through the Sector at high speed. Gravite Zero 177.jpg Gallery: Seasons 2-4 Triple sot 257.jpg|Yumi is hit with a Megatank's beam! Triple sot 287.jpg Triple sot 298.jpg|Ulrich makes use of the Mountain walls as well. Triple sot 299.jpg|Quite an advantage. Triple sot 296.jpg Triple sot 275.jpg Triple sot 270.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich stay away from the Megatank's laser. Triple sot 279.jpg|Ulrich comes ''too close to almost being hit. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.03.30 AM.png|Large rocks make for good cover spots when fighting. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.01.37 AM.png|Aelita's Creativity creates a mountain rail for the Overboard. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|X.A.N.A.-William guards the tower. 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg|Season 4 Aelita readies two Energy Fields. Odds Teleportation-1-.jpg|Odd uses his teleportation here. XANA 319.jpg|Three Tarantulas fire their lasers rapidly in Revelation. Revelation XANA-Ulrich uses Supersprint image 1.png A Great Day Its guns are off image 1.png Triple sot 003.jpg Triple sot 010.jpg Revelation XANA-Ulrich Supersprint up close image 2.png Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png Sabotage 023.jpg Sabotage 010.jpg XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd fires at Ulrich repeatedly. Equal in speed.png|Ulrich and X.A.N.A.-Ulrich race on the Mountain Sector's thin path. Sabotage 022.jpg|Odd is the first to be glitched in Sabotage. Sabotage 020.jpg|Ulrich is unable to move and is then hit by a Tarantula's laser. Sabotage 026.jpg|About to through her fans in Sabotage. Sabotage 007.jpg Sabotage 009.jpg|Odd fires a Laser Arrow while Ulrich races around the Tarantula. Sabotage 028.jpg|Yumi is surrounded by Krabs while glitched up.. Sabotage 029.jpg|She is then devirtualized. Sabotage 024.jpg|Three vs one.. Not a fair fight. Sabotage 008.jpg|He easily deflects it's laser while running at top speed. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png A Great Day Ulrich supersprint trail image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 032.jpg Triple sot 029.jpg Triple sot 006.jpg Triple sot 376.jpg|Seeing through the eye of a Blok. Triple sot 371.jpg|An isolated activated tower seen from afar. Triple sot 365.jpg|A Megatank opening it's armored shell. Triple sot 367.jpg Un grand jour 237.jpg Un grand jour 217.jpg Un grand jour 216.jpg Samurai vs samurai image 1.png|Ulrich faces off with his clone. Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1 1280.jpg|Ulrich has a close fight with his clone here. Sin título.png|She makes a small shield to protect herself with. XANA 610.jpg Triple sot 339.jpg 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Aelita fights in the Mountain Sector. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita frantically runs to the tower. Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png Surmenage 357.jpg|The Digital Sea as seen in the Mountain Sector. Surmenage 322.jpg|Odd is devirtualized. Surmenage 246.jpg|Yumi deflects a monster's attack with her Tessen Fan. Surmenage 195.jpg Gallery: Seasons 1-4: Being subsorted Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 9.10.05 AM.png|The narrow paths of the Mountain Sector Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.02.06 AM.png|Fog can be seen on the long pathway. Mountain paths .png|The path seen from high above. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.03.30 AM.png|Large rocks make for good cover spots when fighting. Fdfdfdbx.png|Odd cat runs in the Mountain Sector. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.02.47 AM.png|More mist consumes most of the Sector. IMG 1237.PNG Aelita 0872.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity with both hands. Odd 0936.jpg Odd 0616.jpg Gallery: Evolution MountainSectorinEvolution.PNG|''The Mountain Sector in Evolution'' Evolutiontower.png WilliamKrab.PNG WilliamMount.PNG Tower.PNG Stab.PNG Deflect.PNG Ulrich VS William.PNG chaos_a_kadic_166.jpg rivalite_577.jpg Rivalry6 Rivalite 619.jpg rendez_vous_292.jpg rendez_vous_448.jpg Les sans codes 099.jpg Les sans codes 030.jpg Rendezvous2 Rendezvous11 Rendezvous19 Rendezvous18 Rendezvous45 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous60 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous57 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous66 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous64 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous61 Rendezvous100 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous95 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous103 Rendezvous102 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous144 Rendezvous143 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous155 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous152 Rendezvous151 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous195 Rendezvous194 Rendezvous193 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous211 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous221 Gallery: Misc. Surmenage 313.jpg|How the mountain sector appears in the Factory Interface Un grand jour 292.jpg Gravite Zero 327.jpg|The Mountain Sector shown on the Factory Interface. Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Mountain Sector Category:Supercomputer Category:Needs Captions